Ready
by sinner316
Summary: Part 5 of the Carnal Pleasures series. Sebastian feels it is time to let his Endarkened community to get up close and personal with his whore. So, he drags her through the streets on his way to drop her off with some friends so they may get her ready for their special night. I own nothing. Please leave reviews. Happy reading!


Cold and Ready

Sebastian led Clary through the streets of Edom, letting his followers gaze upon the naked beauty of the red head stumbling close behind him. He purposefully walked quickly through the streets so Clary nearly had to jog to keep up with him, her breasts bouncing between her tied wrists.

Clary was too busy trying to keep up with Sebastian that she forgot to watch her step and soon felt her self hurtling towards the ground.

Sebastian turned when he felt a sharp tug of the leash and smirked when he saw Clary's naked form sprawled out on the ground. He crossed his arms and waited for her to stand back up.

Upon seeing her brother's stern look, with a grunt, Clary picked herself off the ground. She quickly noticed that a group of young men gathered around her and Sebastian. They were all curious to see the angel whore who was the talk of the town.

Sebastian had noticed them too.

"You may come touch her if you like, my young warriors, she is as real as you and I," Sebastian crooned as he cupped and massaged Clary's left breast. The boys couldn't have been older than fifteen or sixteen years old and their shyness around a woman's body was apparent to Sebastian. He chuckled.

"Here," he said as he pushed Clary into the arms of one of the young men, "Feel the firmness of a woman's breast, the softeness of her silken hair, the heat of her womanhood…"

Clary's body traitorously stood idle while shy, trembling hands, wound themselves around her curves, plumping her breasts, and squeezing the globes of her ass. The tingling sensations that their roughened hands brought while grazing over some of the most sensitive spots on her body, began to make Clary's body hum with arousal.

She rolled her head back as two fingers tweaked her right nipple, rolling the little bud in between them. She moaned to herself as she felt a hand matching the feel of the one on her breast trail down her sides, passing her stomach, and slide further down her abdomen until his hand reached her sacred curls.

The boy's hand froze there for a moment as if he was unsure of what he should do next. Clary opened her eyes and looked at the boy. She was startled to see two of the most beautiful blue eyes. She itched to grab her pad and pencils and draw the way the sun brought out the different shades of blue hiding in his irises.

However, his eyes were searching her face, but what for she wondered? Permission?

Before she could find her voice, Sebastian appeared behind the boy, smirking. He grasped the boy's hand that was lying just above the sacred folds of Clary's sex.

"Do you want to know what heaven feels like?" he said running the boy's hand up and down Clary's moist folds. Clary's eyes once again slid shut and her head rolled back. Sebastian carried on helping the boy massage Clary's pedals and teased her opening with the boy's fingers. Startled, the boy tried to pull away, but Sebastian held a firm grip.

Clary made a whimpering sound that caught the boy's attention making his pupils dilate in lust. He began setting his own pace for his ministrations on her vagina. He alternated between massaging her labia and pumping her with his fingers, his confidence growing more and more. Sebastian, without breaking the young man's pattern, directed his hand over Clary's clit, rubbing the bud lazily with a cruel smile on his face. Once the boy noticed the little jewel, he immediately focused on it.

Clary's legs were shaking under the enormous amount of stimulation she was feeling and felt as if she would fall over the edge at any moment. When the blue-eyed, young boy found her clit, Clary immediately reached her tied wrists to his shoulders to keep herself from falling a second time.

Clary's breathing began to pick up it's pace and became more shallow than before as the pressure in her loins grew. Her moans began to increase in volume and intensity. She was stepping closer to that ledge.

Clary sucked in a huge breath preparing for her orgasm when suddenly the boys hands were ripped from her warm flesh.

"I think that's enough from you, my brother," Sebastian said as he looked over his sister's trembling form, "My sister isn't to cum until I am pleased with her and right now she is being punished."

Clary stifled the sobs she felt bubbling in her throat when she realized once again that Sebastian had stopped her at the last minute from finishing an orgasm. She willed her body to calm down. This was not an easy thing to do. When Sebastian once again picked up her leash, tugging on her to follow him, she had to focus on her breathing or she knew she would be driven crazy from her unfinished climax.

Sebastian dragged Clary through the streets of Edom, stopping here and there to show off his favorite toy to the inhabitants of his kingdom. Some he let touch her while others were only allowed to gaze upon her beauty. It wasn't until they came upon an old Catholic Church building that Clary finally felt safe from the cold eyes and searching hands of the Endarkened community.

Sebastian led his sister through a series of doors and hallways until he came across a large wooden door. The door was particularly heavy as Sebastian had to use both hands and a particularly large amount of back muscle strength to open the double doors. When Clary glanced into the room, she thought it reminded her of a private worship chamber for perhaps royalty. A single bench where a Bible may have once laid was on the far wall under a statue of a cross, but to Clary's horror, a Bible isn't what she found, instead, sex toys and torture instruments were laid out over the table.

Clary instantly felt her stomach tighten in anxiety.

Sebastian led his sister to the center of the room and quickly bolted her feet to the floor a couple feet apart. He threw her leash through a beam on the low-hanging ceiling and tied her hands so they were above her head.

He circled in front of her so he could stare into his sister's eyes and smiled.

"I have a very important meeting in the other room, Clarissa. I have arranged for you to entertain some of my men tonight and to have a good time, sweet sister." He cupped her head in his hands and kissed her forehead.

He produced a black, silk scarf and tied it around her eyes so that she couldn't see what was in front of her.

"I find that when one sense is taken away, the other senses go into over drive," he ran his hands up and down her sides, coming up to massage her breasts a round or two and ended with a quick slap to her ass.

"This may be a house for angels, baby sister, but when the demons come out to play, what kinds of men may be lurking about looking for something as delicious as you?" he laughed as he walked through the door leaving it open- enticing bees to the honey.

How long Clary stood blind-folded in that room she didn't know. Minutes? Hours? She had almost dozed off when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. She froze. Stretching out her Shadowhunter hearing abilities, she listened as the boot falls became closer and closer.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the boot falls stop immediately in front of the door and begin walking towards her. The boots were so close she could feel the breath of air escaping his lips and washing over her face.

She felt something metallic against her skin. It trailed lazily around her navel, across each peaked nipple and stilled against her throat. Squeezing her eyes shut, not knowing if this assailant would put her out of her misery, Clary stilled herself for whatever was next.

However, death did not come. Instead the knife was used to cut her "dress" away from her body so that there were not barrier between her and the stranger.

She tensed as she felt a strong, male hand weave through her hair, twisting itself into her hair and pulling her head back making a gasp of pain escape Clary's mouth. Her back arched backwards, making her breasts lurch out and straight into the man's face. His free hand sought the firm mounds of flesh resting just below his face. He squeezed the first mound, plumping it against her petite chest. He salivated as the pound of the woman's flesh molded every which way he fancied playing with it.

The stiffness of the tit at the top of the breast did not escape his attention. He flicked the nub and relished the slight gasp coming from the young woman's mouth. He flicked it again, getting another yelp from her. He pinched the nub and gave it a twist, not letting go when Clary jerked in his arms and gave a tiny wail. He pulled back on the nub and watched it snap back into place.

He smiled when he saw the area around her tit began to turn a shade of red. He ran his hand down her abdomen stopping for a moment to circle a finger around her navel making her shiver.

The hand kept traveling south until it rested on her sacred mound. After one smooth rub, the hand gave a couple of light pats across her mound. Clary's groin started to tingle. Her vagina was already sensitive from the younger boy's attention that the tiny vibrations from the light smacking was causing her already fragile mind to go on high alert. She felt her hips twitch as the smacking became more frequent and a little more intense.

Clary couldn't stifle the squeal that left her mouth when the smacking became too much. She felt herself trembling, but just as all of this had started suddenly, it all ended. The man immediately dropped his grasp on her hair, leaving Clary to stumble against her bonds to regain her composer.

Once she had gained her balance back and somewhat calmed her overactive libido, Clary again stretched her senses to find where the man had gone. To her dismay, the man had found the table behind her laden with a pervert's wet dream- sex instrument for all sorts of pain and pleasure.

Clary tensed when she felt a cold, hard object touch the top of her breast. She shivered against the cold as it penetrated her skin, feeling it immediately melt against the warmth of her skin, clued her into the fact it was an ice cube. The ice cube trailed down her breast in a circular motion. It circled her areola before it rested on her firm nipple. It circled her pert little nub, its roughened outer layer creating pleasurable tingles across her tit. She sucked in a deep breath as her nipple tightened against the cold dampness. The ice began to melt as it circled and caressed her hotly, aroused skin. The water pooled in droplets, some running down her cleavage and others clinging to her nipple. She felt beads of water dribble off her nipples lazily, some catching on her abdomen.

After what seemed like a long time, the ice cube had finally melted away leaving nothing to act as a barrier between her naked breast and the stranger's groping hands. His hands still traced the shape of her breasts and molded the nubs sitting atop. The warming water allowed his hands to glide over her skin, taking away any friction that may have been there before.

Clary instantly felt the loss of the ice cube. The absence of the ice cube had caused her numb nipple to peak hard and aroused a sharp, stinging sensation. She whimpered at the loss of the cold sensation, but shrieked when she felt two strong fingers tweak her already pert nipple. The fingers grasped her nipple between their thumb and index finger, gently rolling the nub around. Every so often she'd feel a little tug or pinch intermingled with her nipple being rolled around. His warm fingers against her cold nipple made every touch ten times more arousing.

Clary could feel the tingles passing through her down to the base of her stomach and shivered in pleasure. To her disappointment, the fingers left her nipple aroused and lonely making her moan at the loss. However, she was pleasantly surprised when the other nipple was instantly met with a slick coldness. Clary moaned and laid her head back relishing in the way the ice cube slid over her tight nipple. The water bathed her breast and made her skin even more sensitive to its touch.

Once the ice cube had disappeared, Clary waited for the rubbing and tugging fingers to wrap around her tight nub, but instead was surprised to feel a hot mouth latch onto her nipple. Clary gasped against the man's oral stimulation. His rough tongue found her nipple and flicked, poked, and licked, while his teeth bit, tugged, and nibbled. The dual sensations of stinging and nipple play were becoming too much for Clary's aroused state. She could feel herself trembling, almost to the point of stumbling off the edge.

As if sensing that her arousal was taking a dramatic turn, the mouth quickly disappeared leaving her nipple with a sickeningly, wet pop. Clary held her breath, forcing her arising climax back down with great difficulty.

"Mmmm, a cold, wet nipple- my favorite frozen treat," a dark, deep voice said. Masculine hands cupped both of her breasts, plumping, massaging, and smashing them together for his enjoyment. "These nipples are so peaked and ready for Lord Sebastian, I want to dress them up for him," the dark, male voice said. Clary felt the familiar pinch of nipple clamps surround her nipples. The slight jingling noise that accompanied the tightening of the clamps let her now that these clamps had jewelry attached to them, making a more aesthetically pleasing picture.

"Beautiful," the male voice whispered. He cupped her side boobs and plumped them against each other. Clary heard a second pair of boots walk closer, and whisper to the first male, "You've decorated her front, my friend, but what about her delicious backside?" Both men chuckled.

Clary's stomach tightened when she heard their individual chuckles. The first male released her breasts and let his roughened hands trail down her ribs, across her waist, and wind around until his hands sat atop the firm globes of her ass. He hands began messaging her plump cheeks making Clary involuntarily weaken. The massage felt so good, she wanted to melt into his hands.

Clary barely noticed the second male walk around her. She immediately gasped when his large, masculine hands spread her ass cheeks wide. She was mortified when she heard his chuckling. She tried to squeeze her cheeks closed, but she knew he had already seen the butt plug.

"It looks like our Lord has already stuffed her, but what if we add a little flare for him?" He used his fingers to stroke in and out of her anal canal before slipping the plug out of her.

Clary thought her knees would buckle underneath her at the strange sensation the pulling of the butt plug from her induced. She whimpered as shivers ran up her spine.

"So you like to be penetrated in the ass, you little whore?" the second male crooned in her ear, "Well, we have a lot more toys for you then." The two men proceeded to penetrate her with different kinds of things ranging from anal vibrators, anal beads, and different sized plugs. They laughed at her squeals of both pain and pleasure. They stretched her anus with inflatable pumps, pushed enough beads up her ass to make Mardi Gra look like a conservative jewelry shop, and stuffed her with enough of their dildos to make a gang bang look tame. They relished in how fair they could push the fiery, red head without making her orgasm, it was a sick game to them.

This game went on for several minutes until one of the men reached for the only anal toy that they hadn't used- the multicolored ponytail butt plug. He trailed the tail across her chest, down her back and stopped at her anus.

"This particular plug will be perfect for you as Lord Sebastian will mount and ride you all night long," he chuckled. Clary felt a large bulb once again be placed several inches inside of her. She no longer felt the pain of anal penetration.

The man tugged slighting on the tail leaving her ass for good measure as to make sure it was snuggled and tucked within her ass cheeks.

Just then, Sebastian walked through the door.

"Dear sister, what have you gotten yourself into?" he smiled cruelly, his eyes traveling up and down Clary's decorated, naked body. He circled her form, taking in her jeweled nipples and her bright colored tail. "I suddenly feel underdressed compared to your…accessories," he chuckled. He ran his hands through her tail and gave it a little tug noticing, with great pleasure, the whimper that escaped his baby sister.

"You have done well, gentlemen," he said turning to address his subjects. "I trust you enjoyed your time with Clarissa?"

He smiled as their heads shook the affirmative earnestly.

"Good. I believe she is ready for me. Now, if you will excuse us, my little pony and I have a long ride ahead of us," Sebastian said as he began unfastening her bonds. One of the men came up and placed a riding bit in Sebastian's hands with a smile, "For the road, my Lord."

"Excellent," Sebastian grinned. He shoved the bit into Clary's mouth and used it as a rein as one would with a real horse. He admired his mare and grinned, "I am looking forward to mounting you, sweet baby sister. I'm going to ride you so fucking hard tonight," he stroked her cheek with a grin on his face, "It'll be the ride of your lifetime, I assure you."

Turning towards his subjects, Sebastian bowed his head gracefully, silently thanking them for their service to him. He turned back towards Clary and ran his hand through her hair grasping her by the nape of the neck so he could whisper in her ear, "Giddy up." He swatted her across her ass cheek and led her out of the door and into the night.


End file.
